


Midnight Serenade

by akisazame



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisazame/pseuds/akisazame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Yosuke have a fight, and Yosuke decides to apologize in the corniest way possible, because of course he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from badbadbathhouse: "Yosuke and Souji get into a fight, and the only way Yosuke can think of to get his man back is to serenade him in the middle of the night from his backyard."

In retrospect, it had been the stupidest fight, and Yosuke was embarrassed it had even happened. The investigation team had gone on a training run inside the TV that afternoon; Yosuke had been wearing his headphones as usual, and had turned them up as loud as they would go when a song he particularly liked had come on. He blamed that for his distraction when he used a physical attack on an enemy that reflected it, knocking himself down and causing the group to nearly get themselves killed. They'd managed to recover, thanks to Yukiko's quick healing and Chie knocking the enemies down with an ice spell, but once the shadows had been disposed of, Souji turned an angry glare on Yosuke. "You can't just be so reckless all the time!" their leader had shouted, standing over Yosuke, who hadn't yet gotten up from the dungeon floor. "This isn't just a game! Your carelessness could keep us from saving someone! Nevermind getting us killed, someone else could die!"

Yosuke bit his lip hard. He knew he'd made a mistake, but did Souji really have to yell at him in front of everyone like that? The disregard for his own safety didn't help; didn't Souji give a shit about him? Anger flared up inside him, and he stared back up at Souji. "You think I don't know that?! It's not like anyone _you_ cared about died already! Don't talk like you never make mistakes!"

"At least I take what we're doing seriously!" Souji snapped back, his eyes so cold that they made Yosuke's stomach freeze.

"What, you think I don't?!"

Then Chie was between them, holding her arms out like a wall. "Stop it!! This is stupid! Of course we're all serious about this. We wouldn't be here if we weren't! Can you two just give it a rest?"

Souji spun around and took a few steps away from the rest of the group. "Fine. We're done for today."

A hand appeared in front of Yosuke's face, and he looked up to see it was Yukiko's. "Need a hand?" she asked. He took it gratefully, though he half-wished that it had been Souji who'd offered to help him up. Usually it was, when the guy wasn't pissed at him anyway. He smiled at Yukiko, taking her assistance as a sign that she was on his side, that she agreed with him. Thinking back on it now, as Yosuke sat on his bed with his chin resting on his knees, he could see the impassive look on Yukiko's face, a sign that she wasn't really siding with anyone. She was just being a team player, like always.

He hated that he couldn't get that cold feeling out of his stomach, the one that had materialized when Souji had given him that unsettling look. What emotion had been in those eyes, exactly? Whatever it was, it wasn't something that Yosuke liked. He had hoped, ever since he'd confessed just how special he thought Souji was, that the two of them could become closer, could really share something. It was stupid, after all the shit he gave Kanji after the bathhouse, but the word "special" was the only way he could try and convey his true feelings to his best friend. Souji was a smart guy, so Yosuke figured that he'd get it, that he'd hear the implied meaning behind it. But even after their fight on the flood plain, nothing really changed. Sure, they still hung out together a lot, and if Yosuke listened hard then he could find special meaning in some of the things that Souji said. But once they went into the TV world, he began to suspect that it was all his imagination. Souji didn't treat him any differently than he did Yukiko, Chie, Kanji, or anyone else. He even treated Teddie the same.

And of course, now he'd gone and fucked things up even further. That was Yosuke Hanamura in a nutshell, always saying things that would be best left unsaid, always sticking his foot in his mouth, always managing to be as annoying as he possibly could. No wonder Souji had looked at him like that; that vision haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

Yosuke threw himself back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was almost midnight, and he was exhausted from the afternoon inside the TV, but sleep wouldn't come. How could it, when he kept seeing Souji's harsh grey eyes on the other side of his eyelids? He couldn't just let it go like this. He turned his head and noticed his guitar resting against the wall in the corner of his room. An idea flooded him, and it was so awkward and cheesy that he would have laughed if he hadn't been so desperate. He jumped out of bed, threw his guitar into its case, then strapped it to his back and raced down the stairs to his bicycle.

It wasn't a long ride to the Dojimas' house, but it was still past midnight by the time Yosuke skidded to a stop next to their mailbox. He studied the place from the outside, trying to determine which window was Souji's; there was one that still had a light on, and using his own mental map of the house he determined that it was the right one. He propped his bike against the stone wall and took his guitar off his back, but suddenly he had butterflies in his stomach, and he wondered why in the hell he thought this was a good idea in the first place. Why couldn't he just send an email instead? What a goddamn idiot he was.

_Well, I'm out here in the cold looking stupid already, so let's just roll with it._

He'd been studying guitar for a couple of years now, so he had a good number of songs in his repertoire, but none of them really seemed appropriate. Instead, he just started strumming some chords, making up a melody as he went. He was no songwriter, not even close, so he just closed his eyes and played whatever sounded right. After a while, he started losing himself in the music, the furious flapping in his stomach faded, and the rural scenery, along with the surprising cold of the summer night, melted away into sound.

A minute passed, then another, and Yosuke wondered if Souji was even listening or if he was just playing this imaginary concert for one. Hell, it wouldn't be the first time he'd said or done something that Souji hadn't noticed. He just kept playing until the music ran out, and then opened his eyes to look up at the window he really hoped was Souji's. Sometime between when he'd started and when he'd finished, the light had gone out.

"Ugh, figures," Yosuke muttered to himself, taking the guitar off his shoulders. But when he leaned down to put it back in the case, he saw a familar figure standing in the doorway, not saying anything, his face shrouded in shadows.

Yosuke was instantly embarrassed, reaching around to scratch the back of his head. "H- how long've you been standing there, partner?"

Souji took a step forward now, and Yosuke was relieved to see that there was a smile on his best friend's face. "I came down when I heard you. You trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"Er, well, I wasn't really..." Yosuke bit his lip and blushed, looking down at the guitar in his hands and feeling like a fool. "I just wanted to..."

Then Yosuke felt the soft touch of Souji's hand on his cheek, and he looked up to meet his friend's grey eyes, which looked the way they should again, filled with warmth and kindness and all the other things that made Yosuke love him. "I'm sorry, too. For more than just today."

Before Yosuke really knew what was happening, Souji leaned in and their lips touched, soft and sweet. At first the contact sent a shock of surprise through Yosuke's body, but then he relaxed and just let it happen. Though he had spent a long time not wanting to admit it, this is what he had wanted all along. When Souji pulled away, all that Yosuke could do was stare into the other boy's eyes, happy and relieved and so, so thankful.

Souji just smiled. "Honestly, Yosuke. Did you really think I would be content to play Juliet? We're equal, remember?"


End file.
